


Дождались

by Axeliriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Блэй<br/>Пейринг: Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: романтика, флафф<br/>Предупреждения: ООС, омегаверс, mpreg.<br/>Краткое содержание: "... дай повод, хоть один… и я тоже сорвусь..."<br/>Написано для WTF Drarry 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождались

Поттер задумчиво пожевал губу, вздохнул и решительно направился в соседнюю комнату. 

Нечасто у него на ночь оставался Драко Малфой. Да впервые, если быть точным. А уж в таком... деликатном положении.

«Если что, я всегда смогу удержать инстинкты в узде!» — с пафосом подумал он и ворвался в пропахшую течкой комнату.

Надо отдать Малфою должное. Ни удивления, ни возмущения, ни страха. Драко спокойно сидел на кровати и лишь мельком глянул на ввалившегося без приглашения Поттера.

— Надо же, — возвращаясь к чтению книжки, произнес он. — Я думал, ты продержишься дольше. Мне начинать раздеваться?

Только Малфой, прекрасно осознавая, что не сможет противостоять альфе, мог вести себя настолько... неразумно — в понимании Гарри. Зачем провоцировать? Зачем притворяться заложником без права выбора? Или... как там говорится? Во всех непонятных ситуациях веди себя как король? 

— Я не стану с тобой трахаться, Малфой, — возразил Гарри из чистого упрямства, а сам сложил руки на груди, с отчаяньем понимая, что пальцы дрожат. 

Терпкий, густой, насыщенный запах забился в ноздри, дышать стало значительно тяжелее. Зрачки расширились с очередным ударом сердца. Все тело словно накрыло меховым покрывалом — стало жарко, невыносимо жарко. Внизу живота приятно защекотало, член стремительно налился кровью, затвердел. 

Последнее от Драко не укрылось. Он чуть приподнял бровь, кинув взгляд на ширинку Гарри, с сомнением посмотрел ему в глаза и невесело хмыкнул, мол «да что ты? чем докажешь?».

Это разозлило Гарри, хотя виду он не подал. Впрочем, скрывать возбуждение тоже не стал — оперся спиной на дверной косяк, шире расставил ноги и прикрыл глаза.

— Окно, — сказал он. Сдерживаться было чертовски трудно, а уж подойти ближе к кровати он не решился бы, даже чтобы впустить в комнату свежего воздуха. — Дышать нечем.

Малфой фыркнул, но все же поднялся. Раскрыл створки и... выдохнул с облегчением?

Видеть Гарри не мог, но вполне возможно, что ему всего лишь послышалось. Потому что иначе... иначе это означало бы, что Малфой тоже сходит с ума от запаха. Запаха альфы. Запаха Гарри. 

Эти мысли пришлось отбросить на время. Глаза Гарри все же открыл, но смотреть предпочел в сторону.

— Как ты оказался на улице? — спросил он.

— Я не заключенный, Поттер. Имею право выходить из дома, — с насмешкой ответил Драко. И зашевелился, но Гарри не стал приглядываться, чтобы понять, что он делает. 

— Я не об этом. Что ты делал на улице в течку?

Малфой молчал. Десять секунд, тридцать, минуту. Гарри не выдержал и посмотрел на него. На лице Драко отчетливо проступала хищная улыбка, с очевидным сарказмом говорящая: «А ты еще не понял, идиот?»  
И это оказалось красноречивее прямого ответа. Действительно, что мог делать на улице омега в течку? Если не искать альфу? Ничего. 

— М-м-м... До кого-то дошло, — издевательски протянул Малфой. 

— Можешь считать меня тупым, но нет. Я так и не понял. Поясни для особо одаренных, какого хрена я вытаскивал тебя из лап трех озверевших альф средь бела дня?

— Не поверишь, но я сам бы хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос. Просветишь, Поттер? Почему ты не дал бедному омежке получить свой кусочек удовольствия? — все с теми же ядовитыми нотками спросил он, виртуозно уходя от ответа. 

— Может, потому что омежка выдирался, кричал и звал на помощь? — со злостью выдавил Гарри. 

Драко поморщился. Он никогда не любил выставлять напоказ свои слабости. Но Гарри почувствовал какое-то злое удовлетворение и добил спокойным и даже насмешливым:

— Поверь, если бы ты стонал от наслаждения, я бы просто прошел мимо. 

Врал. Как же он врал! Бессовестно, не чувствуя даже угрызений совести. Но не говорить же, что выдрал бы его из когтей любого альфы в тот момент. Зато ярость и ужас, отразившиеся в глазах Малфоя, оказались приятным утешением. Значит, Драко даже не рассматривал вариант отдаваться кому-то посреди людной улицы, что безумно порадовало Поттера. Но тогда получалось, что Малфой шел к кому-то конкретному. И эта мысль неприятно сдавила горло, возвращая к первоначальному вопросу:

— Так к кому ты шел, Малфой? Я все еще могу доставить тебя к твоему альфе.

И снова он врал. Как бы там ни было на самом деле, но от Драко совершенно не пахло альфой, он никому не принадлежал официально, а значит, Гарри не позволит ему просто уйти. Не в этот раз. И никогда больше. Хватит, набегались друг от друга.

Малфой криво усмехнулся и откинулся на подушки, оставив ноги полусогнутыми. На светлых пижамных штанах наметилось влажное пятно. Он закрыл глаза и завел руки за голову, схватившись за спинку кровати, но отвечать не спешил. На шее заметно билась жилка, на лбу и висках появилась испарина, а кончики длинных, собранных в низкий хвост волос, разметались по подушке. 

Гарри сглотнул, стараясь сделать это как можно тише. Не имей он за плечами тридцатилетний опыт, то наверняка уже сорвался бы и отымел это прекрасное тело, которое последние лет восемнадцать вызывало одно желание — валить и трахать. И надо же было ему однажды неосторожно проговориться об этом. Как же давно это было... и как отчаянно Гарри хотелось забрать эти слова назад. 

Тогда Драко посчитал их оскорблением. Тогда Гарри не понимал, что кроме тела есть кое-что другое, чего он хотел не меньше. Тогда Драко пресек любые попытки к сближению. Тогда Гарри позволил себе отступиться. 

Больше он такой ошибки не допустит. 

Малфой смочил языком пересохшие губы и резко открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок. И Гарри едва удержался на месте. Никогда еще он не видел в них столько пустоты, никогда радужка не была настолько прозрачной, почти водянистой. Кожа стала бледнее на полтона, будто и не бросало Драко в жар; скулы заострились.

— Мне вот что интересно, Поттер, — глухо, совершенно не своим голосом произнес Драко. — Какие-то твари из подворотни на меня накинулись, а ты просто проводил домой. Я бы решил, что ты импотент, но вижу, что это не так. — Очередная грустная усмешка появилась на его губах. 

— Мне уже давно не двадцать лет, Малфой. — «Но держусь я все равно из последних сил... дай повод, хоть один... и я тоже сорвусь. Сорвусь, как малолетка. Наброшусь, потому что не могу больше. Одуреть как хочу тебя!»

Конечно, он не сказал этого вслух. Не позволил отразиться мыслям на лице. Зато себе не соврал. Сжал покрепче кулаки и попытался вновь отвлечься на разговор. 

Не получилось. Малфой поднялся с кровати, медленно, грациозно. Гарри запаниковал. Чем ближе подходил к нему Драко, тем ощутимее становился его аромат. Тело отреагировало незамедлительно, по позвоночнику поползли мурашки. Возбуждение стало физически ощутимым — не только в области паха: волоски на руках и загривке встали дыбом, по виску покатилась капелька пота; тело обдало жаром, да так, что Гарри ощутил эту волну, будто всплеск магии вырвался наружу. 

Малфой остановился очень близко. Заглянул в глаза, и Гарри понял, что он тоже не остался равнодушным. Вместе с жаром и потом усилился запах альфы, от которого Драко повело. Зрачки почти полностью поглотили серую радужку, дыхание стало тяжелым, прерывистым. 

Каким-то чудом им обоим удалось остаться на месте, не броситься друг на друга. Опыт? Возраст? Или внутренняя борьба? 

«Мерлин! Не делай этого, Драко. Отойди... я ведь столько пытался доказать, что мне нужно не только твое тело, а теперь... Не рушь все, не сейчас, Драко!»

Мысленный призыв никто не услышал. 

Драко шагнул еще ближе, на этот раз вплотную. Протиснул свою ногу между его бедер и склонился к уху. 

— Я тебе не верю, — прошептал он. — Правда, ты готов сдать меня другому альфе? 

Гарри не позволил дать себе времени прочистить мозги. Хрипло, гортанно, но уверенно ответил:

— Одно твое слово, Малфой. И я провожу тебя. И прослежу, чтобы больше никто не напал. 

Драко хмыкнул, чуть повернул голову, скользнув губами по его скуле, и посмотрел в глаза. Дрожь скрыть не удалось.

— Врешь, Поттер. Ты не отпустишь меня, — с долей иронии произнес он.

И Гарри чертыхнулся. Чертов Малфой! Как он умудряется читать мысли по взгляду? 

Гарри не пришлось ничего говорить. Молчание оказалось выразительнее слов. И Драко отступил. А вместе с ним и жар его тела, и умопомрачительный аромат. Его было так много, так близко, что всего один шаг разрушил идиллию. 

— Дай мне десять минут на душ и таблетки, — спокойно сказал Малфой и попытался выйти из комнаты.  
Гарри не позволил — схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Не было времени придумывать план, не было возможности медлить. Он просто обхватил Драко обеими руками, сжимая в крепких объятиях, уткнулся носом ему в шею и зашептал.

— Не уходи, Малфой. Останься. Прошу тебя, просто никуда не уходи. Аппарация здесь не сработает, а на улицу с течкой идти опасно. Дождись меня, ладно?

Драко ощутимо задрожал в его руках. Выдохнул в ухо горячим дыханием, едва сдержав срывающийся стон. 

— Дождаться, Поттер? — переспросил он почти привычным тоном, но что-то такое было в его голосе, что Гарри понял — Малфой уже плохо соображает, не понимает, о чем его просят.

— Да. Я уйду. Буду заходить сюда, приносить еду и игрушки. А потом, когда кончится течка, мы поговорим. Драко... — Гарри перевел дыхание. Нужно было заканчивать, иначе чертовы инстинкты возьмут над ним контроль. — Я не хочу тебя терять. Не хочу больше искать ни в магическом, ни в маггловском мире. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. Навсегда. Ты дождешься меня?

— Я...

Нет, это было уже слишком. Если Драко и услышал два-три слова из всего монолога, это уже было хорошо. Но пора уходить, и как можно быстрее.

Не сдержавшись, Гарри прижался губами к бледной коже плеча, рядом с ключицей. Едва заметно прикусил, но даже этого хватило, чтобы Драко протяжно застонал. И Гарри вторил ему, уже отодвигаясь, вырываясь из плена, захлопывая за собой дверь. 

— Только дождись, ведь я дождался, — прошептал он, заворачивая в свою комнату. А пока он вполне мог пожить в офисе. 

***

— Привет, малыш! — радостно воскликнул Гарри, подхватывая на руки двухлетнего сына. Ребенок заливисто рассмеялся, подлетая на полметра над головой отца.

За спиной скрипнула дверь. 

Драко, в обычной футболке и джинсах, прошел в гостиную и сунул руки в карманы. Лицо его ничего не выражало, но Гарри чувствовал напряжение. И не мог понять, что ему подсказывает интуиция.

— У тебя скоро течка, — сказал он, стараясь прощупать почву. — Я могу забрать сына на неделю или...

— Или, Поттер, — отрезал Драко. И этот тон не сулил ничего хорошо. Обычно. Но сейчас Гарри не ощущал подвоха. 

С той злополучной течки прошло почти три года. С тех пор Драко больше не подпускал к себе Гарри. 

Черт знает, что тогда произошло. Просто, пока Гарри собирал вещи, из соседней комнаты донесся жалобный вой. И это оказалось тем самым, последним поводом, который уничтожил барьер, не позволил больше держаться. Он сорвался тогда. А потом Драко ушел, послав его куда подальше. Тем не менее, через месяц он вернулся, сообщив, что у них будет ребенок. Только сразу предупредил, что хрен Поттеру, а не отношения. 

Пришлось принять его правила.

— Есть предложения? — по-деловому поинтересовался Гарри. 

— Мне надоело смотреть, как ты каждые выходные забираешь моего ребенка, — ответил Драко.

В душе что-то сломалось, раскололось на части. Стало больно, но Гарри промолчал. 

— Что, даже не возразишь, что «нашего», Поттер? — издевательски протянул Малфой. 

— Сейчас тебе об этом бесполезно говорить. Так что ты предлагаешь?

Драко весь разом сжался, будто бы сдулся. Лицо заострилось, а глаза потускнели. 

Гарри отчетливо понял в этот момент: «Я дал неправильный ответ. Он хотел услышать, что ребенок наш. Я придурок...»

— Не хочу отдавать его тебе на выходные, — тихо произнес Драко, уставившись в пол. — Хочу гулять с вами. Хочу, чтобы... — он резко замолчал и вскинул голову вверх, посмотрев Гарри в глаза. Вернул контроль над собой и уверенность. — Я отдам его родителям. Если согласишься остаться со мной. 

Гарри чуть не выдохнул от облегчения. Осторожно поставил сына на ноги и снова посмотрел на Драко. Хватило десяти секунд, чтобы подметить и бледность лица, и лихорадочность взгляда, и подрагивающие руки, и выступившую на виске голубую венку. Еще десять секунд ушло на то, чтобы осознать сказанное: хочет гулять вместе, хочет провести течку вместе. Это могло быть как одноразовым приглашением, так и...

Надеяться Гарри не посмел. Спросил прямо:

— Только на время течки?

Драко качнул головой, не позволив себе такой слабости, как разорвать зрительный контакт. 

— Нет, — все же ответил он. — Ты останешься? Навсегда? Ты все еще этого хочешь?

Гарри шумно выдохнул и запрокинул голову, рассмеявшись. 

Наконец-то. 

Отпустило. 

Словно выпустили на волю после многолетнего заключения. Стало легко, хорошо, свободно.

— Думал, уже не дождусь, — с придыханием проговорил он.

— Я тоже, Гарри, — подхватив сына на руки, прошептал Драко, и по привычке поморщился, когда Поттер сгреб обоих в объятия. Только счастливую улыбку скрыть все равно не удалось.


End file.
